


Disasters

by Kariachi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, ahh awkward teens, thank you argit, these boys aren't the best with the 'comfort' portion of hurt/comfort sometimes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: Well, that certainly wasn't was anyone expected that to go...





	Disasters

“You’re a disaster and I don’t know why I keep you.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes, chin resting in his hand, neck tensed to act as a counterweight to Argit’s attempts at dragging a brush through his hair. Normally it wouldn’t have gotten so knotted, not with how important social grooming was to the other teen’s species, but there had been a… Situation, that past week. But everything was fine now, Kevin was back, they were both safe, and with wounds treated and healing nicely Argit could focus his attention on taking his feelings out on Kevin’s hair.

“You’re just too good, I guess,” Kevin said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He winced as Argit threw his minimal weight into his work, tearing out a nice chunk of hair from the feel of it. “Dude! Not necessary!”

“Yes necessary.” Argit’s teeth snapped as he spoke, as sure a sign of aggravation as anything else. “You aren’t going around with mats in your hair if I have any say in it.” His words were punctuated naturally by how roughly he managed the brushing, all harsh tugs and breathy hisses that Kevin knew from three years’ experience only came about when he had his lips pulled back from his many teeth. Not that this was surprising, Argit didn’t have all that many reactions to the sorta shit they got into and he’d already gone through ‘fucking shit are you alright never scare me like that again’. Now it was ‘of course I don’t actually care I have no heart’. Later it might be ‘people will burn’. But that didn’t make things any better in the moment.

“It’s not like anyone _cares_.” The almost derisive snort in his ear only made Kevin roll his eyes again. He was sore in a million places, itched from the ongoing healing of said places, and while having Argit at his back had him feeling safer and more comfortable than he had in what felt like ages his attitude was not helping anything.

“ _I_ care,” he said with another yank at another knot, “besides, your looks are about all you’ve got going for you.” This time the snort came from Kevin, sharper and harsher as he lashed backwards with an elbow. He only grazed Argit’s side- he was more durable than he looked, but Kevin still always worried he was going to crack one of those protruding ribs- but still, it was the message that mattered.

“Worst boyfriend ever,” he muttered under his breath, lips twisting into a scowl as he slumped forward, half just to be an asshole. Argit froze behind him. A few seconds later he froze too. That was not what he’d meant to say. Nope. Definitely not. ‘Worst friend ever’, that was what he’d wanted to say. Just that. Nothing more. 

And Argit still hadn’t moved. With the sudden jump in his own heartrate pounding in his ears Kevin couldn’t even be sure he was breathing.

Alright, alright, damage control. He could fix this, could totally fix this. He could just brush it off as the language barrier fucking things up. But no, wait, no, Argit knew the word and would see right through the lie. Fuck. Slip of the tongue? No, that was the truth, that wouldn’t work, fuck. 

Trying to stomp down the blush he could feel growing under his skin, he raised a finger in emphasis, tone growing firm. 

“ _I said nothing._ ” There was another moment of tense silence, but at last Argit started moving again, the tension that had been in his muscles for over an hour loosening just a bit. Even his treatment of Kevin’s hair changed, becoming gentler, like it was when they weren’t both keyed up and stressed. He lowered his voice, slowly muttering himself.

“Am not. You are.”

To give himself credit, Kevin managed not to freeze up, and by the time his hair was knot-free he’d managed to school his stupid smile that’d grown on his face down to something reasonable.


End file.
